bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Karasuhime
Karasuhime (烏姫, Crow Princess): Sora's Zanpakutō looks like an average katana, the tsuba resembles an egg and has two feathers attached by a string. The sheath is grey and the handle is black, the handle appears to cover a portion of the sheath. Sora carries his Zanpakutō over his left shoulder by a strap, alternatively he carries it upside down in his left hand holding the sheath. * Shikai: Is triggered by the command "Shinka" (進化, Evolve), Whilst holding onto Karasuhime with his right hand, the blade starts disappearing into the handle as light streams from it over Sora's lower right arm. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Karasuhime has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet the top covered in feathers, with three claws sticking out. * True Shikai: However when released whilst holding Karasuhime in Sora's left hand it releases its "true form", the blade starts disappearing into the handle as light streams from it over Sora's lower left arm. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Karasuhime has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet the top covered in feathers, adorned with a crows head. A strange mark has appeared in Sora's left palm. Shikai Special ability: '''Karasuhime has the ability to absorb an opponent's Reiatsu based attack through the mark on Sora's right hand. As it absorbs energy the feathers start turning white after all feathers have changed a crow appears from the gauntlet and the feathers fade back to black, the crow is made from compressed Reiatsu and has the ability to change into a weapon of Sora's choice (this excludes any type of sword). Karasuhime can create a total of 10 crows. '''Shikai Techniques: * Haiiro No Kaze (灰色の風, Grey Wind): This technique can only be used by Karasuhime's right gauntlet. The Zanpakutō absorbs and condenses Sora's Reiatsu, the energy is released by proclaiming the technique's name while preforming a slashing motion, at which point the energy flies forward taking the form of a grey gust of wind. Alternatively a punching motion can be used resulting is a faster more compressed attack, although it is less powerful. The energy can be stored into the gauntlet. Resulting in grey smoke like energy surrounding the claws. This augments the slashes from the claws * Umō No Buki (羽毛の武器, Armoury Of Feathers): This technique can only be used by Karashime's left gauntlet. Activated by proclaiming the technique's name followed by a type of weapon, example "Umō No Buki, Yari (Spear)". A crow flies towards Sora whilst changing into a ball of energy, Sora extends his arm to "grab" the it as he touches the ball it takes the form of the desired weapon. All weapons created are made from Reiatsu meaning they can be broken or even shattered by enough force. The weapon can change back and forth from weapon to crow, however once a form is chosen for a crow it can only become that specific weapon until it shattered and faded. The crows cannot take the shape of any type of sword. Bankai: Chidori Karasuhime (千鳥 烏姫, A Thousand Birds Crow Princess) Karasuhime's bankai can only be activated with the left gauntlet once 10 crows have been created. When Sora screams "Bankai" all 10 crows fly toward Sora with great speed, creating a cocoon-like cyclone made of Reiatsu when it has faded Karasuhime has taken the form of an armour covering Sora's complete upper body and lower legs (including both shikai gauntlets, although the claws on the right gauntlet are much smaller). He is wearing a black hood and part of his face is covered by a beak shaped menpo. Bankai Special Ability: Sora can now absorb Reiatsu based attacks with both hands as the mark has now also appeared on his right hand, he is also able to create crows with his right gauntlet now. The absorption is much more efficient and is able to absorb more powerful techniques, In Bankai every feather turned white results into a crow appearing, as a result the maximum number of crows has increased to 1000. As apposed to its shikai the crows created by Chidori Karasuhime can only change into swords. Category:Zanpakuto